hollingsworthfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenwood Girls Home
Greenwood Girls Home is the main location in which this RP is set. It is located in a small town named Hollingsworth, and is currently run by Alice Blackley, while the deed of the land belongs to Alice's parents, Henry and Avril Blackley. The school is privately run, but does not charge private school fees, as it is a school for deviant children in order to train them to be proper ladies. Regular lessons are run alongside etiquette and manners classes, while each student is required to attend mass once a week. At least that's what the executives would have you believe. Blackley grew up, very well aware of the magical presence in Greenwood Girls Home. While she never possessed any magical ability herself, she knew a number of her friends who were expelled for practicing witchcraft, and had seen them cast spells with her own eyes. Originally Hollingsworth Manor, the land was cursed by the wiccan clan which lived on the land before John Hollingsworth seized it, and as a result, John Hollingsworth had to stand by and watch as his family fell victim to the curse, dying of illnesses without explanation, or stumbling upon his wives drowning his sons, on two separate occasions. His death, however, was a result of self-defence, and his body was hastily buried underneath the old church which stayed behind the school until its removal in 2010. The land itself has become a deterrent for most people who think it is haunted or hate its isolation, while it seems to shine as a beacon for those practicing witch craft and the dark arts. Blackley maintains one rule over her students. You do not use your powers against the teachers or fellow students and you may remain at Greenwood. School Rules *A minimum of 80% attendance is required at classes unless you have a medical certificate. *Home visits are allowed on weekends, but students must be signed in and out of the campus by a parent or guardian, and must return no later than 5pm on Sunday afternoon unless special circumstances dictate otherwise. *Physical aggression will result in an immediate detention. *Visitors are not permitted on school grounds without first signing in at the head office. *Tobacco, drugs and alcohol are not permitted on school grounds at any time, and may result in an immediate suspension. *Living areas are to be kept presentable at all times and especially during visiting weeks. *Students are not allowed to carry weapons or firearms on school grounds, and are to leave any knives in the dining hall before they leave. *Students are required to attend mass at least once a week unless their parent or guardian provides a note stating otherwise. * Students are to be in their own dormitories with the lights off by 11pm, and may not leave until 5am. Any students found outside their dormitory during this period will be punished accordingly. *No pets are permitted on campus. Only service animals are allowed on school grounds. *Phones are not to be used during class and if they are brought to campus, they should be left in dormitories at all times. Houses Greenwood Girls Home encourages school spirit by maintaining a house system. Students are sorted at random into one of four houses, Terra, Udara, Ignis or Amanzi. The house is not indicative of a students heritage or magical ability, but instead offers an opportunity for socialisation amongst peers of different ages. House meetings are held on the first Wednesday of every month, and students are encouraged to try their hand at extra-curricular activities and put their best efforts into studying as both of these activities present the opportunity to gain points for your house. On a similar note, bad behaviour and breaking school rules will result in a deduction of house points. As an incentive to encourage house participation, the house with the most points at the end of each semester receives a special rewards day where they may opt to have a day without classes or an excursion over the weekend to one of the nearby cities with one of their house supervisors. Dormitories Greenwood provides full accomodation for its students with each student being provided a shared dormitory space. Students are permitted a certain level of leeway with how they choose to decorate their rooms, so long as no permanent damage to paint, windows or furniture is done. Each grade shares one dormitory building, each with thirty twin share suites, complete with their own ensuite. These buildings also include a common room with a television, a small library and a small kitchen for grades 10, 11 and 12. *Students are to dine every night in the dining hall, with seventh, eighth and ninth grade dinner being served at 5:30 and tenth, eleventh and twelfth grade dinner being served at 6:30. Students who assist with kitchen duty will earn house points. *Students are to be in their own dormitory buildings after 10pm, while lights off is at 11pm. Other services *Greenwood has a counsellors' office which is available for all students from Monday to Friday from 8am-5pm. Students visiting the counsellor are exempt from attending class for the period they are at the counsellor's office. *Greenwood has two doctors who live on campus and will attend to any minor injuries or sicknesses and can provide prescriptions to those who need them. More serious injuries and illnesses however, may require the student being taken to the local hospital. Category:Locations Category:Plot